1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air filter and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector configured to introduce outside air into an interior thereof via an air-inlet port provided in an external housing and supply introduced air to objects to be cooled such as a light source apparatus or a light-modulating apparatus is known.
Air existing outside of the projector may include dust. When the dust is introduced into the interior of the projector, the dust may be adhered to optical components and hence images to be projected may be deteriorated, or components of the projector may have problems. Therefore, a configuration in which an air filter having a filter body configured to remove dust and a holding frame configured to hold the filter body is provided at an air-inlet port is known (for example, see JP-A-2010-122281.
However, if the holding frame is not in tight contact with an external housing, air may be introduced into the interior of the external housing through a gap between the holding frame and the external housing. In this case, dust contained in the air may disadvantageously be introduced into the interior of the external housing.